1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a whirlpool bathtub having a wireless remote control comprising a mobile transmitter separate from the whirlpool installation and a receiver affixed to the bathtub for controlling the aspiration pump and/or the blower of the whirlpool installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a whirlpool installation having a wireless remote control, the bather can operate and control the whirlpool installation using a mobile transmitter without having to leave the bathtub, so that he can even maintain the massage position in the bathtub. In a known whirlpool bathtub of this type, the receiver with operating elements and display elements is fastened to the rim of the bathtub. As a result, it is possible to operate and control the whirlpool installation directly from the control device. However, positioning of the control device on the rim of the bathtub has the disadvantage of being dependent on the installation and the position of the bathtub in the bathroom. As a result, the point at which the control device is affixed changes and requires individual adaptation. Furthermore, affixing the control device in this manner is not optimal from a design viewpoint.
German Patent Publication DE 37 03 273 teaches a device for the control of the air supply to the jets and for starting and stopping a pump in a bathtub whirlpool installation, in which a manually adjustable regulating member is used, which can be axially displaced and turned in a housing, performing the individual control functions. Operation is effected by a control knob which extends beyond the tub rim of the bathtub, where the device is installed in a hole in the tub rim.
European Patent publication EP 0 286 941 A1 discloses a bathtub whirlpool device with remote control. The remote control is separate from the central control device, which is disposed under or next to the bathtub. When using the remote control in the bathtub, the remote control device must be enclosed in a waterproof enclosure, such as is taught by German Patent Publication DE 37 38 543 A1.
A water drain valve with valve housing having a valve cone which can be lifted and lowered is taught by German Patent publication DE 31 10 151 A1. The overflow device of the bathtub has a rotatable element which operates a slide on the valve housing using a Bowden cable. The slide is connected by a lever arm to the operating lever of the valve cone.
As disclosed by German Patent Publication DE 33 34 010 A1, it is also possible to operate a plurality of drain valves by a rotating handle device using Bowden cables. In this case the rotating handle device is separate from the drain valves and is disposed at a distance from them.